


恩宠

by partialeclipse



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, 复仇, 献祭
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partialeclipse/pseuds/partialeclipse
Summary: 净汉为了复仇召唤澈澈邪神的故事
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan





	1. Chapter 1

尖利的刀刃划破自己的皮肤，手腕上，一道道的伤痕勾勒出完整的符咒——如果要制止残酷的杀戮，那就向远古的邪神献祭自己。  
在召唤之前就考虑过这种结局，鲜血顺着皓月般的手腕滴落下来，没有想象中的那般痛楚，只有如释重负的轻松。仅仅依靠他的魔法，已经不足以控制那位传说中的邪神，王城中，凶兽夜半食人的传言沸沸扬扬，如果继续放任，皇后那边必然能查出他召唤邪神的事情，要想复仇，只能尽快让神撞破现世的封印，取回原本就属于他的力量。  
这位来自远古的邪神，传说只为流淌着正统皇室血统的继承人效劳，先祖依靠他的力量开疆拓土，又怕无法控制，将他封印再了极寒之中。净汉将他召唤出来时，他的发丝还结着冰霜，氤氲的双眼，茫然又无辜——在力量恢复之前，他似乎都没有自主意识。  
黑魔法总归是黑魔法，尽管将他困在了自己做的囚牢之中，依然无法阻止他在月圆的日子袭击无辜的平民。净汉不知道他到底是怎么出去的，只是每次发生袭击事件之后，他那件雪白的袍子上面都会沾上更多的血迹。那些无辜的人死状惨烈，每个人都无一例外，失去了心脏。  
召唤的魔法写得语焉不详，净汉只知道需要献祭，却不知道所谓“献祭”到底是要做什么。  
在手臂上刻下符咒，一步一步走进自己做的监牢，沉重的铁门在关闭时发出闷响。尽管已经做好了准备，靠近时，他还是忍不住发抖。

来自大洋彼岸的皇后，用她的魔法蛊惑了他的父亲，柔弱的母亲在他游离期间死的不明不白，连最后一面都没见到。再次回到王国，皇后的魔法横行，父亲几乎成了她的傀儡，城外饥荒盛行，皇宫之中却毫无知觉。  
哪怕牺牲他自己——  
“你也可以选择和我一起离开。”擦拭着那把镶嵌宝石的剑，同行的旅伴给出这个选择的口气轻轻松松，仿佛只要他点头，就能带着他远离一切烦恼。  
净汉抿嘴笑了笑，把头靠在他的肩头：“珉奎啊，我离开了的话，留在这里的人们该怎么办呢？”  
珉奎戳了戳面前的这堆篝火，“如果哪天，你可以离开的话……你也可以来找我……”

自己大概是没有这样的机会了。  
脚下是为了困住他的邪神而画的巨大的魔法阵，鲜血滴落在地上，净汉低头，看着那一道蜿蜒的痕迹。用脚蹋了蹋地上的符咒，鲜血与黑色的颜料混杂在一起，从他脚下燃起一串细小的火星。  
魔法阵失效了。  
“喂……听得到吗……”声音颤抖，呼唤着他的神祗。  
他的神毫无反应，低着头，银灰色的头发遮住了眼睛。  
“我是来……献祭我自己……请您不要再伤害无辜的人了……”净汉的声音有些哽咽。  
恐尖利的刀刃划破自己的皮肤，手腕上，一道道的伤痕勾勒出完整的符咒——如果要制止残酷的杀戮，那就向远古的邪神献祭自己。  
在召唤之前就考虑过这种结局，鲜血顺着皓月般的手腕滴落下来，没有想象中的那般痛楚，只有如释重负的轻松。仅仅依靠他的魔法，已经不足以控制那位传说中的邪神，王城中，凶兽夜半食人的传言沸沸扬扬，如果继续放任，皇后那边必然能查出他召唤邪神的事情，要想复仇，只能尽快让神撞破现世的封印，取回原本就属于他的力量。  
这位来自远古的邪神，传说只为流淌着正统皇室血统的继承人效劳，先祖依靠他的力量开疆拓土，又怕无法控制，将他封印再了极寒之中。净汉将他召唤出来时，他的发丝还结着冰霜，氤氲的双眼，茫然又无辜——在力量恢复之前，他似乎都没有自主意识。  
黑魔法总归是黑魔法，尽管将他困在了自己做的囚牢之中，依然无法阻止他在月圆的日子袭击无辜的平民。净汉不知道他到底是怎么出去的，只是每次发生袭击事件之后，他那件雪白的袍子上面都会沾上更多的血迹。那些无辜的人死状惨烈，每个人都无一例外，失去了心脏。  
召唤的魔法写得语焉不详，净汉只知道需要献祭，却不知道所谓“献祭”到底是要做什么。  
在手臂上刻下符咒，一步一步走进自己做的监牢，沉重的铁门在关闭时发出闷响。尽管已经做好了准备，靠近时，他还是忍不住发抖。

来自大洋彼岸的皇后，用她的魔法蛊惑了他的父亲，柔弱的母亲在他游离期间死的不明不白，连最后一面都没见到。再次回到王国，皇后的魔法横行，父亲几乎成了她的傀儡，城外饥荒盛行，皇宫之中却毫无知觉。  
哪怕牺牲他自己——  
“你也可以选择和我一起离开。”擦拭着那把镶嵌宝石的剑，同行的旅伴给出这个选择的口气轻轻松松，仿佛只要他点头，就能带着他远离一切烦恼。  
净汉抿嘴笑了笑，把头靠在他的肩头：“珉奎啊，我离开了的话，留在这里的人们该怎么办呢？”  
珉奎戳了戳面前的这堆篝火，“如果哪天，你可以离开的话……你也可以来找我……”

自己大概是没有这样的机会了。  
脚下是为了困住他的邪神而画的巨大的魔法阵，鲜血滴落在地上，净汉低头，看着那一道蜿蜒的痕迹。用脚蹋了蹋地上的符咒，鲜血与黑色的颜料混杂在一起，从他脚下燃起一串细小的火星。  
魔法阵失效了。  
“喂……听得到吗……”声音颤抖，呼唤着他的神祗。  
他的神毫无反应，低着头，银灰色的头发遮住了眼睛。  
“我是来……献祭我自己……请您不要再伤害无辜的人了……”净汉的声音有些哽咽。  
恐尖利的刀刃划破自己的皮肤，手腕上，一道道的伤痕勾勒出完整的符咒——如果要制止残酷的杀戮，那就向远古的邪神献祭自己。  
在召唤之前就考虑过这种结局，鲜血顺着皓月般的手腕滴落下来，没有想象中的那般痛楚，只有如释重负的轻松。仅仅依靠他的魔法，已经不足以控制那位传说中的邪神，王城中，凶兽夜半食人的传言沸沸扬扬，如果继续放任，皇后那边必然能查出他召唤邪神的事情，要想复仇，只能尽快让神撞破现世的封印，取回原本就属于他的力量。  
这位来自远古的邪神，传说只为流淌着正统皇室血统的继承人效劳，先祖依靠他的力量开疆拓土，又怕无法控制，将他封印再了极寒之中。净汉将他召唤出来时，他的发丝还结着冰霜，氤氲的双眼，茫然又无辜——在力量恢复之前，他似乎都没有自主意识。  
黑魔法总归是黑魔法，尽管将他困在了自己做的囚牢之中，依然无法阻止他在月圆的日子袭击无辜的平民。净汉不知道他到底是怎么出去的，只是每次发生袭击事件之后，他那件雪白的袍子上面都会沾上更多的血迹。那些无辜的人死状惨烈，每个人都无一例外，失去了心脏。  
召唤的魔法写得语焉不详，净汉只知道需要献祭，却不知道所谓“献祭”到底是要做什么。  
在手臂上刻下符咒，一步一步走进自己做的监牢，沉重的铁门在关闭时发出闷响。尽管已经做好了准备，靠近时，他还是忍不住发抖。

来自大洋彼岸的皇后，用她的魔法蛊惑了他的父亲，柔弱的母亲在他游离期间死的不明不白，连最后一面都没见到。再次回到王国，皇后的魔法横行，父亲几乎成了她的傀儡，城外饥荒盛行，皇宫之中却毫无知觉。  
哪怕牺牲他自己——  
“你也可以选择和我一起离开。”擦拭着那把镶嵌宝石的剑，同行的旅伴给出这个选择的口气轻轻松松，仿佛只要他点头，就能带着他远离一切烦恼。  
净汉抿嘴笑了笑，把头靠在他的肩头：“珉奎啊，我离开了的话，留在这里的人们该怎么办呢？”  
珉奎戳了戳面前的这堆篝火，“如果哪天，你可以离开的话……你也可以来找我……”

自己大概是没有这样的机会了。  
脚下是为了困住他的邪神而画的巨大的魔法阵，鲜血滴落在地上，净汉低头，看着那一道蜿蜒的痕迹。用脚蹋了蹋地上的符咒，鲜血与黑色的颜料混杂在一起，从他脚下燃起一串细小的火星。  
魔法阵失效了。  
“喂……听得到吗……”声音颤抖，呼唤着他的神祗。  
他的神毫无反应，低着头，银灰色的头发遮住了眼睛。  
“我是来……献祭我自己……请您不要再伤害无辜的人了……”净汉的声音有些哽咽。  
恐尖利的刀刃划破自己的皮肤，手腕上，一道道的伤痕勾勒出完整的符咒——如果要制止残酷的杀戮，那就向远古的邪神献祭自己。  
在召唤之前就考虑过这种结局，鲜血顺着皓月般的手腕滴落下来，没有想象中的那般痛楚，只有如释重负的轻松。仅仅依靠他的魔法，已经不足以控制那位传说中的邪神，王城中，凶兽夜半食人的传言沸沸扬扬，如果继续放任，皇后那边必然能查出他召唤邪神的事情，要想复仇，只能尽快让神撞破现世的封印，取回原本就属于他的力量。  
这位来自远古的邪神，传说只为流淌着正统皇室血统的继承人效劳，先祖依靠他的力量开疆拓土，又怕无法控制，将他封印再了极寒之中。净汉将他召唤出来时，他的发丝还结着冰霜，氤氲的双眼，茫然又无辜——在力量恢复之前，他似乎都没有自主意识。  
黑魔法总归是黑魔法，尽管将他困在了自己做的囚牢之中，依然无法阻止他在月圆的日子袭击无辜的平民。净汉不知道他到底是怎么出去的，只是每次发生袭击事件之后，他那件雪白的袍子上面都会沾上更多的血迹。那些无辜的人死状惨烈，每个人都无一例外，失去了心脏。  
召唤的魔法写得语焉不详，净汉只知道需要献祭，却不知道所谓“献祭”到底是要做什么。  
在手臂上刻下符咒，一步一步走进自己做的监牢，沉重的铁门在关闭时发出闷响。尽管已经做好了准备，靠近时，他还是忍不住发抖。

来自大洋彼岸的皇后，用她的魔法蛊惑了他的父亲，柔弱的母亲在他游离期间死的不明不白，连最后一面都没见到。再次回到王国，皇后的魔法横行，父亲几乎成了她的傀儡，城外饥荒盛行，皇宫之中却毫无知觉。  
哪怕牺牲他自己——  
“你也可以选择和我一起离开。”擦拭着那把镶嵌宝石的剑，同行的旅伴给出这个选择的口气轻轻松松，仿佛只要他点头，就能带着他远离一切烦恼。  
净汉抿嘴笑了笑，把头靠在他的肩头：“珉奎啊，我离开了的话，留在这里的人们该怎么办呢？”  
珉奎戳了戳面前的这堆篝火，“如果哪天，你可以离开的话……你也可以来找我……”

自己大概是没有这样的机会了。  
脚下是为了困住他的邪神而画的巨大的魔法阵，鲜血滴落在地上，净汉低头，看着那一道蜿蜒的痕迹。用脚蹋了蹋地上的符咒，鲜血与黑色的颜料混杂在一起，从他脚下燃起一串细小的火星。  
魔法阵失效了。  
“喂……听得到吗……”声音颤抖，呼唤着他的神祗。  
他的神毫无反应，低着头，银灰色的头发遮住了眼睛。  
“我是来……献祭我自己……请您不要再伤害无辜的人了……”净汉的声音有些哽咽。  
恐尖利的刀刃划破自己的皮肤，手腕上，一道道的伤痕勾勒出完整的符咒——如果要制止残酷的杀戮，那就向远古的邪神献祭自己。  
在召唤之前就考虑过这种结局，鲜血顺着皓月般的手腕滴落下来，没有想象中的那般痛楚，只有如释重负的轻松。仅仅依靠他的魔法，已经不足以控制那位传说中的邪神，王城中，凶兽夜半食人的传言沸沸扬扬，如果继续放任，皇后那边必然能查出他召唤邪神的事情，要想复仇，只能尽快让神撞破现世的封印，取回原本就属于他的力量。  
这位来自远古的邪神，传说只为流淌着正统皇室血统的继承人效劳，先祖依靠他的力量开疆拓土，又怕无法控制，将他封印再了极寒之中。净汉将他召唤出来时，他的发丝还结着冰霜，氤氲的双眼，茫然又无辜——在力量恢复之前，他似乎都没有自主意识。  
黑魔法总归是黑魔法，尽管将他困在了自己做的囚牢之中，依然无法阻止他在月圆的日子袭击无辜的平民。净汉不知道他到底是怎么出去的，只是每次发生袭击事件之后，他那件雪白的袍子上面都会沾上更多的血迹。那些无辜的人死状惨烈，每个人都无一例外，失去了心脏。  
召唤的魔法写得语焉不详，净汉只知道需要献祭，却不知道所谓“献祭”到底是要做什么。  
在手臂上刻下符咒，一步一步走进自己做的监牢，沉重的铁门在关闭时发出闷响。尽管已经做好了准备，靠近时，他还是忍不住发抖。

来自大洋彼岸的皇后，用她的魔法蛊惑了他的父亲，柔弱的母亲在他游离期间死的不明不白，连最后一面都没见到。再次回到王国，皇后的魔法横行，父亲几乎成了她的傀儡，城外饥荒盛行，皇宫之中却毫无知觉。  
哪怕牺牲他自己——  
“你也可以选择和我一起离开。”擦拭着那把镶嵌宝石的剑，同行的旅伴给出这个选择的口气轻轻松松，仿佛只要他点头，就能带着他远离一切烦恼。  
净汉抿嘴笑了笑，把头靠在他的肩头：“珉奎啊，我离开了的话，留在这里的人们该怎么办呢？”  
珉奎戳了戳面前的这堆篝火，“如果哪天，你可以离开的话……你也可以来找我……”

自己大概是没有这样的机会了。  
脚下是为了困住他的邪神而画的巨大的魔法阵，鲜血滴落在地上，净汉低头，看着那一道蜿蜒的痕迹。用脚蹋了蹋地上的符咒，鲜血与黑色的颜料混杂在一起，从他脚下燃起一串细小的火星。  
魔法阵失效了。  
“喂……听得到吗……”声音颤抖，呼唤着他的神祗。  
他的神毫无反应，低着头，银灰色的头发遮住了眼睛。  
“我是来……献祭我自己……请您不要再伤害无辜的人了……”净汉的声音有些哽咽。  
恐尖利的刀刃划破自己的皮肤，手腕上，一道道的伤痕勾勒出完整的符咒——如果要制止残酷的杀戮，那就向远古的邪神献祭自己。  
在召唤之前就考虑过这种结局，鲜血顺着皓月般的手腕滴落下来，没有想象中的那般痛楚，只有如释重负的轻松。仅仅依靠他的魔法，已经不足以控制那位传说中的邪神，王城中，凶兽夜半食人的传言沸沸扬扬，如果继续放任，皇后那边必然能查出他召唤邪神的事情，要想复仇，只能尽快让神撞破现世的封印，取回原本就属于他的力量。  
这位来自远古的邪神，传说只为流淌着正统皇室血统的继承人效劳，先祖依靠他的力量开疆拓土，又怕无法控制，将他封印再了极寒之中。净汉将他召唤出来时，他的发丝还结着冰霜，氤氲的双眼，茫然又无辜——在力量恢复之前，他似乎都没有自主意识。  
黑魔法总归是黑魔法，尽管将他困在了自己做的囚牢之中，依然无法阻止他在月圆的日子袭击无辜的平民。净汉不知道他到底是怎么出去的，只是每次发生袭击事件之后，他那件雪白的袍子上面都会沾上更多的血迹。那些无辜的人死状惨烈，每个人都无一例外，失去了心脏。  
召唤的魔法写得语焉不详，净汉只知道需要献祭，却不知道所谓“献祭”到底是要做什么。  
在手臂上刻下符咒，一步一步走进自己做的监牢，沉重的铁门在关闭时发出闷响。尽管已经做好了准备，靠近时，他还是忍不住发抖。

来自大洋彼岸的皇后，用她的魔法蛊惑了他的父亲，柔弱的母亲在他游离期间死的不明不白，连最后一面都没见到。再次回到王国，皇后的魔法横行，父亲几乎成了她的傀儡，城外饥荒盛行，皇宫之中却毫无知觉。  
哪怕牺牲他自己——  
“你也可以选择和我一起离开。”擦拭着那把镶嵌宝石的剑，同行的旅伴给出这个选择的口气轻轻松松，仿佛只要他点头，就能带着他远离一切烦恼。  
净汉抿嘴笑了笑，把头靠在他的肩头：“珉奎啊，我离开了的话，留在这里的人们该怎么办呢？”  
珉奎戳了戳面前的这堆篝火，“如果哪天，你可以离开的话……你也可以来找我……”

自己大概是没有这样的机会了。  
脚下是为了困住他的邪神而画的巨大的魔法阵，鲜血滴落在地上，净汉低头，看着那一道蜿蜒的痕迹。用脚蹋了蹋地上的符咒，鲜血与黑色的颜料混杂在一起，从他脚下燃起一串细小的火星。  
魔法阵失效了。  
“喂……听得到吗……”声音颤抖，呼唤着他的神祗。  
他的神毫无反应，低着头，银灰色的头发遮住了眼睛。  
“我是来……献祭我自己……请您不要再伤害无辜的人了……”净汉的声音有些哽咽。  
恐尖利的刀刃划破自己的皮肤，手腕上，一道道的伤痕勾勒出完整的符咒——如果要制止残酷的杀戮，那就向远古的邪神献祭自己。  
在召唤之前就考虑过这种结局，鲜血顺着皓月般的手腕滴落下来，没有想象中的那般痛楚，只有如释重负的轻松。仅仅依靠他的魔法，已经不足以控制那位传说中的邪神，王城中，凶兽夜半食人的传言沸沸扬扬，如果继续放任，皇后那边必然能查出他召唤邪神的事情，要想复仇，只能尽快让神撞破现世的封印，取回原本就属于他的力量。  
这位来自远古的邪神，传说只为流淌着正统皇室血统的继承人效劳，先祖依靠他的力量开疆拓土，又怕无法控制，将他封印再了极寒之中。净汉将他召唤出来时，他的发丝还结着冰霜，氤氲的双眼，茫然又无辜——在力量恢复之前，他似乎都没有自主意识。  
黑魔法总归是黑魔法，尽管将他困在了自己做的囚牢之中，依然无法阻止他在月圆的日子袭击无辜的平民。净汉不知道他到底是怎么出去的，只是每次发生袭击事件之后，他那件雪白的袍子上面都会沾上更多的血迹。那些无辜的人死状惨烈，每个人都无一例外，失去了心脏。  
召唤的魔法写得语焉不详，净汉只知道需要献祭，却不知道所谓“献祭”到底是要做什么。  
在手臂上刻下符咒，一步一步走进自己做的监牢，沉重的铁门在关闭时发出闷响。尽管已经做好了准备，靠近时，他还是忍不住发抖。

来自大洋彼岸的皇后，用她的魔法蛊惑了他的父亲，柔弱的母亲在他游离期间死的不明不白，连最后一面都没见到。再次回到王国，皇后的魔法横行，父亲几乎成了她的傀儡，城外饥荒盛行，皇宫之中却毫无知觉。  
哪怕牺牲他自己——  
“你也可以选择和我一起离开。”擦拭着那把镶嵌宝石的剑，同行的旅伴给出这个选择的口气轻轻松松，仿佛只要他点头，就能带着他远离一切烦恼。  
净汉抿嘴笑了笑，把头靠在他的肩头：“珉奎啊，我离开了的话，留在这里的人们该怎么办呢？”  
珉奎戳了戳面前的这堆篝火，“如果哪天，你可以离开的话……你也可以来找我……”

自己大概是没有这样的机会了。  
脚下是为了困住他的邪神而画的巨大的魔法阵，鲜血滴落在地上，净汉低头，看着那一道蜿蜒的痕迹。用脚蹋了蹋地上的符咒，鲜血与黑色的颜料混杂在一起，从他脚下燃起一串细小的火星。  
魔法阵失效了。  
“喂……听得到吗……”声音颤抖，呼唤着他的神祗。  
他的神毫无反应，低着头，银灰色的头发遮住了眼睛。  
“我是来……献祭我自己……请您不要再伤害无辜的人了……”净汉的声音有些哽咽。  
恐尖利的刀刃划破自己的皮肤，手腕上，一道道的伤痕勾勒出完整的符咒——如果要制止残酷的杀戮，那就向远古的邪神献祭自己。  
在召唤之前就考虑过这种结局，鲜血顺着皓月般的手腕滴落下来，没有想象中的那般痛楚，只有如释重负的轻松。仅仅依靠他的魔法，已经不足以控制那位传说中的邪神，王城中，凶兽夜半食人的传言沸沸扬扬，如果继续放任，皇后那边必然能查出他召唤邪神的事情，要想复仇，只能尽快让神撞破现世的封印，取回原本就属于他的力量。  
这位来自远古的邪神，传说只为流淌着正统皇室血统的继承人效劳，先祖依靠他的力量开疆拓土，又怕无法控制，将他封印再了极寒之中。净汉将他召唤出来时，他的发丝还结着冰霜，氤氲的双眼，茫然又无辜——在力量恢复之前，他似乎都没有自主意识。  
黑魔法总归是黑魔法，尽管将他困在了自己做的囚牢之中，依然无法阻止他在月圆的日子袭击无辜的平民。净汉不知道他到底是怎么出去的，只是每次发生袭击事件之后，他那件雪白的袍子上面都会沾上更多的血迹。那些无辜的人死状惨烈，每个人都无一例外，失去了心脏。  
召唤的魔法写得语焉不详，净汉只知道需要献祭，却不知道所谓“献祭”到底是要做什么。  
在手臂上刻下符咒，一步一步走进自己做的监牢，沉重的铁门在关闭时发出闷响。尽管已经做好了准备，靠近时，他还是忍不住发抖。

来自大洋彼岸的皇后，用她的魔法蛊惑了他的父亲，柔弱的母亲在他游离期间死的不明不白，连最后一面都没见到。再次回到王国，皇后的魔法横行，父亲几乎成了她的傀儡，城外饥荒盛行，皇宫之中却毫无知觉。  
哪怕牺牲他自己——  
“你也可以选择和我一起离开。”擦拭着那把镶嵌宝石的剑，同行的旅伴给出这个选择的口气轻轻松松，仿佛只要他点头，就能带着他远离一切烦恼。  
净汉抿嘴笑了笑，把头靠在他的肩头：“珉奎啊，我离开了的话，留在这里的人们该怎么办呢？”  
珉奎戳了戳面前的这堆篝火，“如果哪天，你可以离开的话……你也可以来找我……”

自己大概是没有这样的机会了。  
脚下是为了困住他的邪神而画的巨大的魔法阵，鲜血滴落在地上，净汉低头，看着那一道蜿蜒的痕迹。用脚蹋了蹋地上的符咒，鲜血与黑色的颜料混杂在一起，从他脚下燃起一串细小的火星。  
魔法阵失效了。  
“喂……听得到吗……”声音颤抖，呼唤着他的神祗。  
他的神毫无反应，低着头，银灰色的头发遮住了眼睛。  
“我是来……献祭我自己……请您不要再伤害无辜的人了……”净汉的声音有些哽咽。  
恐惧源于未知，如果知道接下来会发生什么也许会好些，但他不知道。或许会被一口咬断喉咙，又或者，在意识清明的情况下被生吞活剥呢？  
无法沟通的神明，在他一步一步靠近时也毫无反应。  
最可怕的事情是万一献祭了自己，也毫无用处。  
净汉挺直了腰，都做到了这个地步，放弃的话也只是被皇后发现，然后处死。母亲也已不在人世……  
把刻着符咒的手腕伸到他的面前，血液滴落，血腥味似乎刺激了邪神，他轻轻地嗅了嗅。  
“请……请享用我吧。”净汉哽咽地说出这句话……

……净汉捂着嘴，不让自己发出呻吟……  
至于事情为什么会发展成这样，他自己也不太明白——他把手递到他的面前，神却只是轻轻地舔舐了他的手腕，直至血液凝固，不再流淌。  
大概是失血过多，感到一阵天旋地转的净汉脱力地跪在了他的面前。  
他惊讶地发现，神的怀抱是如此温暖。  
像是寒夜中的篝火一般，即使害怕，也忍不住靠近。  
他的神靠近他的脖子——他还以为他会一口把它咬断——他没有，他只是咬着他的脖颈，留下一连串的痕迹。  
害怕得整个人都在轻轻颤抖，却又不敢推开他，任凭他的牙齿啃咬自己的锁骨，接着是肩膀，最后，是嘴唇。  
净汉闭着眼睛，明明是畏惧更多，却还是搂紧了他的脖子——如果献祭需要这么做的话——他也愿意……

后穴被塞入了大量的液体，冰凉粘腻，净汉反射性地扭动着身体。  
塌下腰，再把屁股高高地抬起，这种姿势光是摆出来就让他脸红得快要烧起来，更别提那位的手指在他的后穴探索着。  
净汉强迫着自己放松，捂着嘴不让自己发出呻吟，唯一能做的只有抓着始作俑者的手臂，仿佛这样能给他一些安慰。  
润滑液顺着股沟滴落下来，弄得他狼狈极了，裤子只褪下了一点点，膝盖跪在冰凉的地板上，唯一的热源只有他的神。  
没想到献祭要这么久——封印需要低温，他自己的体温也在逐渐流失  
“呜……不要！”  
手指突然蹭过那个地方，净汉无法抑制地发着抖，快感不可抑制地从尾椎骨往上窜。

等他再次要住他的嘴唇的时候，净汉已经分不清楚自己究竟是因为快感颤抖，还是寒冷。  
他的神温柔地与他十指相扣，停下了动作。  
明明只穿着单薄的长袍，他却这么温暖，仿佛是在蛊惑着他，要他靠得更近似的。  
他的性器抬头，尽管隔着长袍，也很难忽视。

好冷——  
隔着衣袍抚摸着他的性器，神与他温柔地接吻，十指不自觉地与他扣在一起——  
要这么做吗——


	2. Chapter 2

神的眼神带着怜悯，净汉却因为心里的恐惧淹没理智，机械性地配合他的动作，带着颤栗乞求他的爱惜，丝毫没有注意到。  
向神毫无保留地献上自己吧。  
双腿被分开，他的身体比人类更加温暖。送进后穴的润滑液顺着股沟滴下来，弄脏了他的那件袍子。金线蕾丝，连暗纹都带着皇家的痕迹。沾染了这些东西，强烈的羞耻，反而催生出一种自虐般的快感。  
他只是不受宠爱的王子，他只是这个国家唯一一个多余的人。  
性器进入的时候，净汉疼得好像都没法呼吸。  
不能拒绝他……  
唯一的理智被用来压制自己想要反抗的冲动，颤抖着的大腿，似乎是传递了自己的痛感，他没有继续深入，反而亲吻着拉着他的手，亲吻他的指尖。  
有那么一瞬间，净汉以为他在哭——但是并没有，他只是出了许多汗。  
即便那些吻那么柔软，净汉的手还是抖得停不下来。连抽离的力气都没有，任凭他予取予求。  
手臂上的伤痕皮肉外翻，尽管血已经止住，血痕却看上去更显狰狞。被舔舐的触感，仿佛下一秒就会被生吞活剥。净汉不由自主地夹紧了他的腰，攥紧了身下的袍子。  
越是脆弱越是敏感，“呜……”带着哭腔的呻吟，忍耐不住的啜泣，到底要这样折磨他到什么时候？  
只能与他十指紧扣，仿佛这才是唯一的救赎。  
一开始还担心自己的声音会惊扰到他，但他似乎并不在意……  
净汉不再压抑，害怕抑或是痛苦，统统告诉他听。

每次挺入都仿佛要了他的命，明明才适应一点点，他又要动。  
几轮下来，净汉觉得自己已经筋疲力尽，硕大的性器才完全没入。那位神低头看着连接的地方，垫高了他的臀部，引导着他的手去抚摸自己的性器。  
“呜呜呜……不要了……”哭声也变得沙哑，后穴的疼痛已经变得不明显，被引导着用手指握住他的性器末端时，净汉都不敢睁开眼睛。  
他的后穴哪里能吞下这么大的东西啊……  
他自暴自弃地想，反正被用过之后大概率也要被吃掉的，就算……就算坏了也没关系……

在先前的推拉之中用尽了体力，紧张害怕而不断滚落的汗水带走了体温，地下室原本就寒意逼人……  
呼出的气息都带着白雾，一缕缕的头发搭在额头上，额头一片冰凉，仿佛结了冰霜。  
大概是失血太多，意识也渐渐变得模糊起来，身下的动作全然没有想象中的那么痛。敞开大腿，连迎合的力气都没有。  
他承受着逐渐暴躁的抽插，他听到耳边愈发粗重喘息，咬着牙承受着在尾椎骨积累的快感。他的精液并没有一次射完，净汉有些记不清他到底射了多少，只记得每次以为是结束了的时候，他都会重新将性器插到底。

后穴里的性器终于完全软了下来，离开的时候大量的精液从后面涌出来。净汉侧过身，摸了摸自己的小腹——那股饱胀感，让他有种生不如死的感觉。  
不把自己吃掉吗？后知后觉地，他才发现，神似乎并没有要把他吞入腹中的意思。  
本就没什么旖旎的情欲，净汉没有完全硬起来，也完全没有爽到，性器就保持了这么个半勃的状态。  
他的神将他搂在怀中，那个怀抱是如此的温暖，他恍惚之间仿佛回到了母亲那间整日都燃着壁炉的卧室。  
他的身体发着抖，试着收紧后穴，那些白浊却依旧不断的被吐出来，弄脏了他的神。  
那位对此毫不介意，手指温柔地包裹他的性器。  
他似乎没有射出来，一股股清液从顶端涌出，这是他对这场献祭最后的记忆。


	3. Chapter 3

神的眼神带着怜悯，净汉却因为心里的恐惧淹没理智，机械性地配合他的动作，带着颤栗乞求他的爱惜，丝毫没有注意到。  
向神毫无保留地献上自己吧。  
双腿被分开，他的身体比人类更加温暖。送进后穴的润滑液顺着股沟滴下来，弄脏了他的那件袍子。金线蕾丝，连暗纹都带着皇家的痕迹。沾染了这些东西，强烈的羞耻，反而催生出一种自虐般的快感。  
他只是不受宠爱的王子，他只是这个国家唯一一个多余的人。  
性器进入的时候，净汉疼得好像都没法呼吸。  
不能拒绝他……  
唯一的理智被用来压制自己想要反抗的冲动，颤抖着的大腿，似乎是传递了自己的痛感，他没有继续深入，反而亲吻着拉着他的手，亲吻他的指尖。  
有那么一瞬间，净汉以为他在哭——但是并没有，他只是出了许多汗。  
即便那些吻那么柔软，净汉的手还是抖得停不下来。连抽离的力气都没有，任凭他予取予求。  
手臂上的伤痕皮肉外翻，尽管血已经止住，血痕却看上去更显狰狞。被舔舐的触感，仿佛下一秒就会被生吞活剥。净汉不由自主地夹紧了他的腰，攥紧了身下的袍子。  
越是脆弱越是敏感，“呜……”带着哭腔的呻吟，忍耐不住的啜泣，到底要这样折磨他到什么时候？  
只能与他十指紧扣，仿佛这才是唯一的救赎。  
一开始还担心自己的声音会惊扰到他，但他似乎并不在意……  
净汉不再压抑，害怕抑或是痛苦，统统告诉他听。

每次挺入都仿佛要了他的命，明明才适应一点点，他又要动。  
几轮下来，净汉觉得自己已经筋疲力尽，硕大的性器才完全没入。那位神低头看着连接的地方，垫高了他的臀部，引导着他的手去抚摸自己的性器。  
“呜呜呜……不要了……”哭声也变得沙哑，后穴的疼痛已经变得不明显，被引导着用手指握住他的性器末端时，净汉都不敢睁开眼睛。  
他的后穴哪里能吞下这么大的东西啊……  
他自暴自弃地想，反正被用过之后大概率也要被吃掉的，就算……就算坏了也没关系……

在先前的推拉之中用尽了体力，紧张害怕而不断滚落的汗水带走了体温，地下室原本就寒意逼人……  
呼出的气息都带着白雾，一缕缕的头发搭在额头上，额头一片冰凉，仿佛结了冰霜。  
大概是失血太多，意识也渐渐变得模糊起来，身下的动作全然没有想象中的那么痛。敞开大腿，连迎合的力气都没有。  
他承受着逐渐暴躁的抽插，他听到耳边愈发粗重喘息，咬着牙承受着在尾椎骨积累的快感。他的精液并没有一次射完，净汉有些记不清他到底射了多少，只记得每次以为是结束了的时候，他都会重新将性器插到底。

后穴里的性器终于完全软了下来，离开的时候大量的精液从后面涌出来。净汉侧过身，摸了摸自己的小腹——那股饱胀感，让他有种生不如死的感觉。  
不把自己吃掉吗？后知后觉地，他才发现，神似乎并没有要把他吞入腹中的意思。  
本就没什么旖旎的情欲，净汉没有完全硬起来，也完全没有爽到，性器就保持了这么个半勃的状态。  
他的神将他搂在怀中，那个怀抱是如此的温暖，他恍惚之间仿佛回到了母亲那间整日都燃着壁炉的卧室。  
他的身体发着抖，试着收紧后穴，那些白浊却依旧不断的被吐出来，弄脏了他的神。  
那位对此毫不介意，手指温柔地包裹他的性器。  
他似乎没有射出来，一股股清液从顶端涌出，这是他对这场献祭最后的记忆。


End file.
